The Danger Rangers Show
The Danger Rangers Show is an animation and live-action series that a heroes teach safety, make a better place, and use a smart choices. When the Danger Rangers came out of TV, they'll became 3D personal self. Coming soon in 2020's in PBS Kids. Synopsis (Any ideas about the synopsis) In the Leroy's real bedroom, the Danger Rangers called the boy that there's an emergency for terrorist, probation, and kidnapping. Leroys in the TV, so he turned into the monkey and his help is on his way. Characters (Any ideas about the characters and actors) Real Person * Leroy (portrayed and voiced by Gustavo Escobar (Gustavo Quiroz)) - He's a real person and in animated world, he still turned into the monkey. He used watch for his left wrist. He had a crush on Kitty. Animated characters * Sully (voiced by (?)) - He's a sea lion and the team leader of the team. * Kitty (voiced by (?)) - She's a cat and the intelligence of the team. She crushed on Leroy. * Burble (voiced by (?)) - He's a big polar bear and the recreational of the team. * Burt (voiced by (?)) - He's a turtle and the personal safety expert of the team. * Squeeky (voiced by (?)) - He's a mouse and the smallest member of the team. He uses the small package. * Gabriela (voiced by (?)) - She's a hummingbird and the chief of operations of the team. * Fallbot (voiced by (?)) - He's a robot and created by Burt and he knows everything about safety rules. * SAVO (voiced by (?)) - He's the artificial intelligence of the Danger Rangers. His full name is Safety Alert Vectometer. Villain * Commander Octodon (voiced by (?)) * Lobster Theodore (voiced by (?)) * Joey Clams (voiced by (?)) * Henri Ennui (voiced by (?)) * (Any ideas) CEO Person (Thomas F. Wilson) (voiced by (?)) * Quentin V. Manderbill (voiced by (?)) * Buck Huckster (voiced by (?)) * Lonnie and Jenkins (voiced by (?)) * Crystal Von Coldtusks (voiced by (?)) * Snowflake the Penguin (voiced by (?)) * Chef Kingsley Kong (voiced by (?)) * The Mean Hyena Siblings **Cloyd (voiced by (?)) **Pinky (voiced by (?)) **Dinky (voiced by (?)) **Binky (voiced by (?)) * (?) Episodes (Any ideas about the episodes and season) # First Steps - Leroy # Expert Move - # Dangerous Choices - # Deep End - # Child's Play - # Home Improvement - # Fitness Frenzy - The kids (?). # All Aboard # TV Afternoon - The rangers # The Old Spoilsport # The Great Train Robbery - The rangers (?) # Sunny Morning # Barbecue Time - The rangers # Night of the Hunter # Surf's Up - Leroy # Tidal Wave - Leroy and the gang are # Face the Music # Don't Rock the Boat - # Stuck on You - # Tide of Terror - # Into the Machine # The Eye of the Storm - # The Fire Down Below - # At the Dog Track - # Shark Attack - # Heatwave - # Speed Demon # Descent into Danger - # Bon Voyage - # Race the Valley # A Hazardous Path - # On the Run # Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening - The kids are # Jailbreak # Every Shot A Hit # Don't Panic # The Getaway # Rumble Down Under - # Choo-Choo # Rush Hour - # Danger in the Skies # Duty Calls # Too Cool For School - # Danger Rangers Meets Little Dogs on the Prairie - # Going Up # Shopping Spree - # Lost and Found - # Avalanche - The kids # Tourist Invasion # All Star Game - # Everybody to the Limit - # Summer Camp # Water Park Madness - The kids (?). Leroy and the Rangers (?). # Snowed Under - # A Licenses to Drive # Flash Flood # Rush Hour # Making the Grade # Road Trip # The Last Resort # Brain Freeze # Snow Day # Broken Window # Big Trouble # Final Flight # Canoe Crashing # Lights Out # A Dog Day Afternoon # All Out of Shape # Hit the Road # Lost in Space # Super Sleuth # Shoplifting # The Incredible Shrinking Adventure # Down at the Beach # The Takeoff # Lights, Camera, Danger! # Nothing But the Tooth # (?) # Songs (Any ideas about the songs) * ABC (The Jacksons) - * Let's Go to the Mall (Robin Sparkles) - * Mickey (Toni Basil) - * Make It Click (based on mcdonalds) - * Down at the Beach (from music k-8) - * Do the Locomotion - * Kids in America - * YMCA (The Village People) - * Wolves (Selena Gomez) - *Speed Demon (Michael Jackson) - *Everybody Be Water Safe (Leroy, Squeeky, and the Rangers) - *A Year Without Rain (Selena Gomez) - *Leave Me Alone (Micheal Jackson) - *Sk8ter Boi - *Here Comes the Sun (The Beatles) *Stay Calm (Leroy and Burble) - *Everything Is Not What It Seems (Selena Gomez) - *Help (The Beatles) - *The Rose of Antelope Valley (Will Ryan) *Ticket to Ride (The Beatles) * Category:Animation Category:Adventure Category:TV Series Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Upcoming Category:Superheroes Category:Live-Action Category:TV-G Category:PBS Kids